1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a multi-disk clutch of the type having layered clutch disks that can be pressed together by a spring arrangement to engage the clutch and a piston that can be actuated by a pressurized medium to move against the spring force to separate the clutch disks from each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-disk clutches are typically biased either into or out of engagement by a spring arrangement, then moved out or into engagement by using pressurized oil or air in a piston chamber to press a piston against the force of the spring. Such clutches often are used in agricultural and industrial vehicles, such as agricultural tractors and the like, to control the front wheel drive. For safety reasons in this situation, the stack of clutch disks is loaded by a spring arrangement so that the clutch is engaged when the clutch piston chamber is de-pressurized and disengaged when the piston chamber is pressurized.
In addition to the clutch disks, clutches of this type contain pressure plates that cover the stack of clutch disks on either side, some mechanism for transmitting the force of the piston to the spring arrangement and other auxiliary devices. Typically, a pressure plate supports the clutch drum side of the stack of clutch disks, while the spring engages the other side of the stack. Of course, all of these various components increase the cost of producing the clutch.